Alèjate de Mì
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: Taiga y Kitamura tienen una charla mientras ella esta expulsada del instituto.   ¿Què le dirà Kitamura?   Mi primer Song fic de esta serie


Airi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que de maravilla. Bueno este es mi primer Song Fic y también es el primero que publico. La canción es "Aléjate de mí" del grupo Camila. Espero que les guste, y si no es así bueno, que podría decir X3.

Bueno, como todos sabemos, Toradora no me pertenece (ya que de ser así Taiga jamás se habría fijado en Kitamura, realmente me desagrada XD) pertenece a sus creadores Yuyuko Takemiya y Yasu. A continuación el fic:

"_**Aléjate de Mí"**_

Lo recordaba perfectamente, su corazón le dolía demasiado. Si bien, el chico al que amaba con todo su corazón se había declarado frente a todos a la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, eso no sería motivo suficiente para que ella dejase de intentarlo, no se rendiría tan fácil. Había retado a dicha joven para que luchase contra ella, y aunque fue difícil gano la contienda, pero había perdido lo que más anhelaba, el amor del joven Kitamura Yûsaku. Fue expulsada de la escuela por dos largas semanas, pero no le sentaba mal, después de todo debía superar el gran golpe recibido en el fondo de su alma.

Estaba recostada sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados. Le daba mil y una vueltas al asunto, no lograba auto convencerse de que ya todo estaba perdido, ya que ella no lo veía así. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y el sol estaba ya por ocultarse cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba a la puerta de su departamento. Desganada se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrir, si se trataba de Ryûji le pediría que la dejase sola, no quería ver a nadie. Su estado de ánimo era deprimente y no quería que la viesen así. Abrió la puerta, se sorprendió sobre manera y su sonrojo floreció al notar que quien estaba al otro lado del umbral de la puerta era su adorado Kitamura-kun.

"Hola, Aisaka ¿podemos hablar?" Pronunció el joven

"Ah… claro… p-pasa" Aunque hacía un tiempo que ya no sentía una atracción tan fuerte hacia Kitamura y aún no sabía con certeza el porqué, pero aún así no podía evitar tartamudear y sonrojarse. El muchacho pasó y se sentó luego de que Taiga le ofreciera hacerlo. Ella simplemente estaba de pie frente a él, esperando que este retomara la charla.

"Aisaka, ahora que ya sabes que estoy enamorado de otra persona, me gustaría que dejases de intentar conquistarme" Él la miraba directo a los ojos con mucha seriedad e insistencia, aunque su tono de voz sonaba realmente amable. Ella intentaba mantener la mirada pero era verdaderamente difícil, más aún sabiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, pero no quería que él la viese llorar, si lo hacía jamás se perdonaría a sí misma.

"_Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta_

_Tu cielo se hace gris yo ya camino bajo la tormenta_

_Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete, ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte"_

La pequeña intentaba con todas sus fuerzas aferrarse a una vaga ilusión que rondaba en ese instante por su mente, pero era realmente imposible. Sabía de sobra que el hombre que tenía frente a ella ya no le veía del mismo modo que hacía tiempo atrás, y todo había sido su culpa, ella había desperdiciado su oportunidad.

"Aisaka, tal vez tú no te hayas dado cuenta aún pero, un bello sentimiento está naciendo en tu interior, y está dirigido a Ryûji" Yûsaku bajo la mirada situándola en el suelo de la habitación. Su mirada se oscureció bajo su flequillo. "¿Recuerdas el día que quisiste declararte y te interrumpí?... A pesar de eso, aún así tuviste el valor para continuar ¿no es así?" Levanto nuevamente la mirada y clavó sus ojos en Taiga, ella estaba evidentemente sorprendida, él recordaba todo con exactitud pero ¿estaba intentando animarla o deprimirla? La joven se quedó en silencio esperando a que el muchacho continuara hablando. "Fue en ese instante… cuando hablaste de Ryûji que me percate de tus verdaderos sentimientos, Aisaka" Taiga ahora estaba más confundida que antes. Yûsaku se puso de pie y tal como Ryûji siempre hacía, le acaricio la cabeza como a una niña pequeña. "Entonces me retiro, nos veremos el lunes en clases Aisaka" Caminó hasta la entrada despidiéndose agitando la mano en el aire y dándole la espalda a Taiga, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pero la muchacha no pudo verla. La miró por última vez antes de irse "Takasu es un gran sujeto, cuídalo bien… Adiós Aisaka" y tan pronto terminó de hablar abrió la puerta, cruzó el umbral y desapareció de aquel lugar al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una confundida y sorprendida Taiga a punto de llorar.

"_La luz ya no alcanza_

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza_

_Un ángel te cuida_

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida"_

Cuando estuvo sola, volvió a su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama boca abajo ocultando su rostro en la almohada. De sus ojos comenzó a emanar descontroladamente una lluvia de agua salada que no pudo contener por más tiempo. Estaba destrozada y no hacía falta ocultarlo más, ya que, estaba completamente sola.

"_Y aléjate de mí, amor_

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco_

_Y perdón_

_No soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo"_

Taiga nunca le contó a nadie sobre la charla que tuvo con Yûsaku aquella noche. Comenzó a reflexionar diariamente sobre lo que este le había dicho, hasta que por fin comprendió el mensaje. Kitamura tenía razón, ella se había comenzado a enamorar lentamente de Ryûji sin proponérselo. Incluso comprendió el porqué reaccionó como lo hizo el día que lo salvo de ahogarse en la piscina. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente. Taiga sabía con claridad que a Ryûji le gustaba su mejor amiga, Kushieda Minori, y no le culpaba, ya que ella era todo lo contrario a Taiga, Minori era una chica alegre, animada y siempre sonreía. Irradiaba buena vibra y le quería mucho, ¿Cómo podría ella con su actitud fría y su carácter explosivo competir contra eso?

"_Si aun no me lo crees, amor_

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar_

_Y hacer sufrir_

_Y a quien más quiero_

_A quien más quiero..."_

Una semana paso rápidamente. Esa noche habían celebrado la fiesta de navidad, pero ella ya estaba de regreso en su departamento. Se sentía sola. En su interior no estaba del todo conforme, a pesar de que había arreglado que Minori fuera a la fiesta a acompañar a Ryûji.

Ellos son el uno para el otro, pensaba ensimisma la joven. En su mente rondaba el recuerdo.

"¿Es eso?" Habló Minori "¿Estás segura de eso?" Insistió

"Si" Contestó Taiga "Ryûji está esperando que vayas" Le miraba directo a los ojos "Ha dicho que no se irá hasta que te vea, está preparado incluso para vivir en la escuela" Taiga intentaba sonar lo más convincente que sus palabras le permitían. La mirada de Kushieda se entristeció levemente evitando la mirada de su amiga.

No estaba arrepentida de haberle ido a ver y decirle todo aquello a Minori, pero gracias a ello, su soledad eternizaba.

"Lo siento, Minorin, pero… no es que no te guste, ¿verdad?" Hablaba consigo mismo la pequeña acomodándose en el sillón. "Lo entiendo. Porque somos buenas amigas, no había otra opción"

Se encogió hasta apoyar su rostro en sus rodillas mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Sus pensamientos volvieron al presente

"Santa todavía no ha llegado" Susurró "Cómo pensé, no funciona si sólo soy buena en Navidad." Retorno a su posición anterior. Se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón mirando ningún sitio en especial. "De hecho, no hay Santa" Su rostro se entristeció "Por eso estaré sola este año, también estaré sola el año que viene" Miró su árbol de navidad. Una pequeña vela cubierta de un árbol transparente que armonizaba a la perfección con la habitación "Y para siempre. Yo nunca… nunca tendré a alguien en quien confiar" La tristeza se hacía presente cada vez más hasta embargar cada centímetro de la habitación. Ladeó su cabeza suavemente cerrando sus ojos y con su mano derecha cubrió su nariz con la bufanda roja que traía, la bufanda que Ryûji le había prestado. "Y estaré sola" Susurró antes de que el sueño la venciera. Soñó nuevamente con la visita de Santa, pero despertó abruptamente al sentir que golpeaban "¿Qué es eso?" se deshizo de la galbana inmediatamente "Viene de mi habitación" Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación espada de madera en mano por si las dudas. Se armó de valor y corrió la cortina. Sorprendida camino unos pasos hacia atrás botando la espada al ver lo que tenía enfrente:

Un gigantesco oso vestido de Santa colgando literalmente de su ventana y golpeando insistentemente el vidrio. Estaba aun sorprendida y asustada sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se notaba en su perplejo rostro. "¿Santa?" Preguntó por fin cuando logro articular palabra, el oso asintió con la cabeza, al momento resbalando y por poco cayendo. Taiga rápidamente abrió la ventana "¡Aguanta un poco!" Con todas sus fuerzas lo ayudo a entrar por la ventana "¡Pesas bastante!" El oso cayó en cuatro patas al suelo. "¿En serio eres Santa?" preguntó aun no convencida del todo. El oso volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Taiga rió "¡¿Qué es esto?" articulo para luego seguir riendo, el oso se rasco la cabeza apenado "¡Hey, ven aquí!" Taiga le tomó del brazo y le llevó hasta donde se encontraba su preciado árbol de Navidad "¡Mira, Santa!" dijo feliz "¡Éste es mi árbol de Navidad!" miró sonriendo al oso, este le devolvió un gesto con su mano aprobando el árbol con el dedo pulgar levantado "¡Sabía que lo aprobarías!" y comenzó a brincar de la felicidad "¡SI!" Gritó "¡Sabía que esto sería lo mejor!" seguía brincando felizmente la joven "¡Sí! ¡Genial! ¡Genial! ¡A Santa le encantó mi árbol de Navidad!" acto seguido, Taiga se lanzó a los brazos de aquel Santa frente a ella. Este la atrapó y comenzó a girar con ella felizmente elevándola del suelo. Taiga estaba sumamente feliz, gracias a aquel suceso había olvidado momentáneamente la desolación que habitaba en su alma. Esto es real ¿verdad?... Vaya, mi sueño…, Pensaba la muchacha, ¡Mi sueño se ha hecho realidad! ¡Gracias!. Ambos cayeron al suelo. El oso de espaldas y Taiga sobre él. Se quedaron así un momento "Gracias" Pronunció Taiga y se incorporo sentándose aún sobre el oso "Muchas…" dijo mientras estiraba sus manos y le sacaba la cabeza que completaba el disfraz al oso "Gracias, Ryûji" El muchacho se sorprendió. Al instante reaccionó

"¡N-No me lo quites, idiota!" dijo intentando recuperar lo recién robado "¡Devuélvemelo!" Taiga sonrió sardónica y satisfecha

"Así que dime, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?" Ryûji cayó de nuevo rindiéndose

"Se lo pedí prestado a un tipo que lo llevaba puesto" Taiga se sorprendió

"Oh ¿y qué hiciste con tu traje?" preguntó

"Bueno, lo intercambié con el tipo que llevaba esto" La mirada de Taiga volvió a entristecerse pero Ryûji continuó "Oh, por supuesto que lo recuperaré después, lo haré" Taiga suspiró un poco triste y Ryûji desvió su mirada de la de ella

"Te lo quitaste cuando estaba a punto de comenzar, eres francamente estúpido" Ryûji le miró de soslayo mientras ella se puso de pie y le dio la espalda "¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! Incluso habiéndote planeado todo…" Continuó ante la falta de una respuesta por parte de su compañero "¡Tuviste la oportunidad de quedar con Minorin!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con tonto?" sentándose en el suelo pronunció Ryûji

"¿No te dije que creyeses en el ángel Taiga?" Ryûji la miró al tiempo que Taiga se giraba un poco en su dirección aún sin mirarle "Minorin iba de camino a la fiesta, probablemente ya esté allí" Esta vez se giró para mirarle a los ojos "Vamos, aún puedes llegar si te das prisa"

"¿Eh? Pero…" objeto Ryûji "Ya me he cambiado de ropa, y no quiero dejarte sola aquí" Taiga cerró sus ojos y sonriendo habló "¿De qué estás hablando? Ahora ya estoy bien ¡Un santa falso y fingiendo estar bien, fue una experiencia divertida!" Esta vez le miraba "Oh, y por supuesto, estoy esperando con ilusión mañana. Si por alguna razón las cosas van bien con Minorin" Le entregó la cabeza de oso a Ryûji "¡Mañana me encargare yo de preparar la comida de Navidad! ¡Pollo y Arroz!" Exclamó levantando la mano derecha "¡Ternera y Arroz!" Esta vez alzó la izquierda

"No, no podemos comer pollo por Inko-chan" Aclaró Ryûji. Taiga puso sus manos en sus caderas "Entonces será solo Ternera y Arroz" tomándole del brazo siguió "¡Vamos, date prisa! ¡Muévete!"

"Eh…P-Pero…"

"Si no estás en la fiesta significa que he mentido a Minorin ¿entiendes?" Ryûji se sorprendió y se puso de pie "¡Vamos!" Taiga obligándole a salir del departamento

"Hey he dicho que esp-"fue interrumpido el joven

"¡Santa ya ha venido, así que tendré que ser buena hasta que termine el año!" seguía luchando contra Ryûji "Así que simplemente déjame ser buena" Ryûji le miraba sorprendido "Llevar a Minorin a la fiesta ha sido mi verdadero regalo de Navidad para ti… así que por favor…acéptalo."

"Tai… ¡ga!" forzosamente completo la palabra ya que la pequeña lo empujo bruscamente con un golpe

"¡Vamos, perro indeciso!" Ryûji solo se resigno y agradeció

"¡Gracias!" rápidamente se volteo y comenzó a correr. Taiga cerró la puerta y volvió adentro

"Al fin se fue" Encontró en el suelo la bufanda roja "Olvide devolverle esto" Se dispuso a recogerlo cuando comenzó a llorar "¿Eh?" llevó una de sus manos hasta su rostro "¿Porqué?..." "Oh, ya veo"

Finalmente todo lo que Kitamura le había dicho, tanto aquella vez que se le declaró como la charla que hacía una semana habían tenido, forjaban sentido para ella "Siempre estoy confiando en Ryûji… en su amabilidad…" La congoja hacía acto de presencia una vez más y ella lo sabía, la soledad atraía a la tristeza y a su vez la devolvían a la realidad. "Pero esos tiempos ya pasaron… Minorin definitivamente se enamorará de Ryûji… y a Ryûji le gusta mucho Minorin, en otras palabras están hechos el uno para el otro" Eso ya lo sabía de antes, pero lo volvía a recordar y el desconsuelo se acentuaba más y más. "Entonces no podré… estar al lado de Ryûji nunca más… no podre caminar junto a él" Las lagrimas seguían fluyendo por su hermoso rostro "La única junto a Ryûji… no seré yo… yo no… quiero eso"

Rápidamente corrió fuera del departamento sin importarle el casi tropezar en el camino, su rostro ruborizado y las lágrimas aún desbordándose de sus ojos. Al llegar afuera miró en ambas direcciones buscando desesperadamente a Ryûji, pero este no se encontraba en ninguna parte. En su desesperación puso sus manos en sus ojos cubriendo su rostro para que nadie la viera "Ryûji" susurró suavemente para ella, pero luego perdió el control "¡Ryûji!" comenzó a gritar desesperadamente moviéndose frenéticamente aún cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos "¡Ryûji!" Ya era demasiado tarde y ella lo sabía. Había dejado escapar al hombre que amaba, ahora lo comprendía. Pero para su desgracia ya era demasiado tarde. Cayó de rodillas aún llorando pronunciando el nombre de su amado con la vaga esperanza de que tal vez le pudiese escuchar y acudiera a su llamado, pero ella bien sabía que él debía estar en la fiesta, divirtiéndose junto a su amiga, la chica a la que él quería.

Lo que Taiga no sabía es que estaba siendo observada por su amiga Minori, quién estaba absorta viendo el estado en el que se encontraba. No se atrevió a decirle nada, en silencio dio media vuelta y camino en dirección donde había visto de lejos a Ryûji.

"_Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

_Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto_

_Aléjate de mí, escapa, vete ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte"_

"¿Qué debería hacer?" le escucho decir Minori a Ryûji cuando llegaba junto a él

"Es un gran oso, ¿verdad?" habló Minori sorprendiendo a Ryûji, este le miró "Hola" saludo la muchacha

"Oh, sí" Ryûji habló esta vez poniéndose de pie, este aún estaba vestido de oso para su desgracia. Se sonrojó. K-Kushie-"fue interrumpido por Minori

"Takasu-kun" habló rápidamente "Lo siento, pero déjame hablar a mi primero ¿todavía lo recuerdas? Cuando estábamos en la villa de Ami durante el verano, tuvimos una charla nocturna sobre cosas raras ¿verdad?" Ryûji le escuchaba atentamente, aunque no comprendía del todo a que venía esa charla "Hablamos de Ovnis y Fantasmas…" Entonces Ryûji comenzó a comprender. Estaba claro que Minori le rechazaría. Definitivamente lo haría, ella miraba en otra dirección sin darle oportunidad a Ryûji de ver directo a sus ojos.

"Si…" asintió Ryûji con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle.

"Y bueno, Takasu-kun" Minori intento cubrir su rostro repentinamente con el gorro que traía puesto, oscureciendo así su mirada "Sobre los Ovnis y los Fantasmas, realmente creo que no debería verlos".

"_La luz ya no alcanza_

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza_

_Un ángel te cuida_

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida"_

"Creo que lo mejor sería que no los viese… he estado pensando mucho en ello últimamente, y eso es lo que he decidido" Ryûji le miró sorprendido, no cabía duda, Minori le estaba rechazando antes de que el pudiese decirle lo que sentía por ella. Indirectamente desde el punto de vista de Ryûji, directamente desde el punto de Minori "Quería decírtelo, por eso estoy aquí"

"Kushieda" Susurró Ryûji

"Perdón por solo yo decir lo que quería" Minori no le dio tiempo a su acompañante de hablar "Me marcho ya" poniendo se mano en su frente como si a un General tuviese en frente se despidió de Ryûji y luego se volteo para retirarse del lugar corriendo, dejando un solo y sorprendido Ryûji en el lugar de los hechos.

"_Y aléjate de mí, amor_

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco_

_Y perdón_

_No soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo"_

"¿En serio?" Preguntó más para sí mismo que para nadie, ya que estaba completamente solo

"Espera, ¿qué?" lo medito un poco "¿me han… rechazado?" estaba sorprendido, realmente lo habían rechazado. Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Cayó de espaldas hasta chocar de lleno con el suelo.

La desesperación amenazaba con invadir su cuerpo. Estaba triste y no pudo contener unas traviesas lágrimas que escurrieron de sus ojos pasando por sus mejillas. Ahora comprendía del todo cómo se sintió Taiga al ser rechazada por Kitamura. "Taiga" Susurró mirando al cielo nocturno frente a él.

"_Si aun no me lo crees, amor_

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar_

_Y hacer sufrir y hacer llorar_

_A quien más quiero…"_

Taiga estaba completamente sola en su departamento, sabía que a esas alturas de la noche nadie iría a visitarla, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no es así? Miraba a través de la ventana la noche estrellada, imaginando que Ryûji volvía a su departamento y golpeaba a su puerta, pero eso no aconteció. La tristeza no se iba y a medida que transcurrían las horas la esperanza se desvanecía y las lágrimas se asomaban una vez más escapando de sus ojos.

Minori caminaba en dirección a su casa pensando en lo ocurrido. Sí, había rechazado a Ryûji, aún cuando sabía que también ella le amaba, pero no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amiga, la pequeña Taiga. La quería demasiado para alejarla de la única verdadera felicidad que Taiga tenía, la compañía de Ryûji.

"Ryûji… de verdad lo siento, pero la felicidad de Taiga es prioridad para mí" Su mirada reflejaba tristeza pero no lloraría. Sería fuerte, por Ryûji y por Taiga.

"_Aléjate de mí, amor_

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco_

_Y perdón_

_No soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo"_

"Taiga no sufrirá más si esta junto a ti, eres el único que puede hacerla feliz." Estaba cerca de su casa, a la vuelta de la esquina y llegaría. Decidió mirar el cielo. Contempló las estrellas y para desgracia suya allí estaba, un objeto volador no identificado cruzó el cielo frente a sus ojos.

"_Si aun no me lo crees, amor_

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno en engañar_

_Y hacer sufrir_

_A quien más quiero_

_A quien más quiero…"_

Si, definitivamente ella también alcanzaría la felicidad, pero no con Ryûji, ella sola alcanzaría su felicidad sin hacer partícipe a ninguno de sus compañeros para alcanzarla. "La alcanzaré, ya lo verás Taiga." Sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche, al llegar a su residencia entró a su casa no sin antes mirar el cielo una vez más para ver si, por casualidad, pasaría otro Ovni frente a sus ojos. Afortunadamente eso no sucedió.

Airi: Bueno, si leíste hasta el final, en primer lugar quisiera agradecerte, ya que realmente es la primera vez que subo uno en esta página y me gustaría saber si mi fic es aceptado.

Quise hacerlo en dos partes: la primera parte de la canción para Kitamura y Taiga, y la segunda para Minori y Ryûji aunque no se si se entendió ^^U

¿Comentarios? No cuesta nada, es 100% gratis dejar reviews ¿o me equivoco? Acepto de todo, críticas constructivas, críticas…ejem… destructivas XD, todo ¡excepto golpes!

Repito ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Y ¡Hasta Pronto!


End file.
